10 Million Downloads Event
"10 million downloads breakthrough" memorial campaign Conducted from July 26th, 2014 a campaign to commemorate the 10 million downloads breakthrough! Event Part 1 details *'Campaign 1: Rare Gacha/Jackpot' 1 Uber super rare character is guaranteed by buying the "11x Roll Gacha" (?) If the balloon of "Uber Super Rare Confirm" does not appear in the "11x roll gacha" button, you need to update your Battle cats to the latest version. (ver 2.3.1) *'Campaign 2: 10 Million downloads stage' A time-limited, special stage reuses some previous event enemies If the "10 million downloads special memory" stage does not appear, you need to update your Battle Cats to the latest version (ver 2.3.1) *'Campaign 3: Bonus' A 30 cat food gift every day for player if you invoke Battle Cats in the campaign period from July 26 to August 25, 2014. Event Part 2 details The 2nd campaign to commemorate the 10 million downloads topped (?) *'Campaign 1: Month past event can play in daily:' Chance to get a character who appeared in the month of past event: *'Campaign 2: Treasure Festival Guerrilla experience stage' "Treasure Festival" Event being held, Treasure incidence of stage when cleared up Chapter 1 - 3 will be 2 times than normal *'Campaign 3: "10 Million Downloads Ultra Memorial" stage' Event enemy appear in past event will appear again in this special stage and this stage will be held on August 15 up to 10:59 *'Campaign 4: Daily gift' Cat food +30 every day if player start Battle Cats game in campaign period *If "Treasure Festival", "10 million downloads Ultra Memorial" and another stages does not appear, player will need to update Battle Cats to the latest version (ver 2.3.2) *July 24 to August 25: Distribution Period Event Part 3 details From August 14 to August 25 the third campaign to commemorate the 10 million downloads topped! *'Campaign 1: Moneko's sister appeared:' Moneko's sister: "Neneko" appears as a Super Rare Cat. Don't miss the chance to get this character. Need to update to the latest version (Ver. 2.4.0) to spin the Rare Gacha *'Campaign 2: Can use Battle Cats with LINE:' Unique cats of Battle Cats appeared in the stamp: the nyanko stamp and exciting Dokukki plenty. Let invaded a place to talk with friends! It is planned until November 6: gift distribution period free stamp. Usage period of the stamp will be 180 days from the download. *'Campaign 3: New Hard+++ Stage:' Enemy characters have of the past month event limited revival co-starring in this Hard+++ stage. *'Campaign 4: Chance of Silver Ticket GET:' Cat Ticket Chance! Stage all day held on the 25th and the 15th. If the "Cat Ticket Chance! Stage" stage does not appear, player need to update to the latest version (Ver. 2.4.0) app. *'Campaign 5: Daily gift' Cat Food +30 gifts every day when player starts 'Battle Cats" in the campaign period. : July 26 to August 25: Distribution period Gallery 10 milllion 1.jpg 10 million 2.jpg 10 million ultra rare comfirm.jpg|the "Ultra Rare Confirm" in Rare Gacha/Jackpot 10 million event information.jpg|event information cat food bonus.jpg 1000dw_img03.jpg|Part 2 event 1000dw_img05.jpg|Neneko linestamp_img04.jpg|LINE stamp Category:Event